Wasteland
by QueenPersephoneofHades
Summary: AU 25 years in the future, the world is at war. With most of the League either dead or missing, it seems the end is inevitable; however, the Light will take no chances. Choosing their best assassins, they send them back into the past to kill the Team and the JL to prevent their future selves and their children from fighting back. But the JL won't go down so easily... ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue: The Plan

Date: Unknown  
Location: Edge of Keystone City

_The cloudy sky blotted the sun out entirely, keeping the Earth in a cold vise-like grip as the little light on the barren planet radiated out of the huge Generators that most of the world's cities were built around._

_ Ash lazily drifted to the ground as the one of the Generators belched out smoke, keeping the air smoggy and yet providing warmth for the meager collection of life that had survived the war thus far._

_ On the outskirts of one such city, a dark shadow gazed up at the gray sky forlornly on top of a medium-sized shack, willing the clouds to part even for a single second to allow the flash of the sun's rays to bring hope to their pathetic existence, but no such luck. The clouds maintained their steady drift across the sky, and the Generator of the slum coughed up a fresh wave of ash._

_ Wrinkling their nose in disgust, the shadow climbed down from the shack's roof and nimbly twisted through a window, casting a quick look around before it did so. Once inside, the shadow closed the window curtains and, keeping an eye out for any sliver of faded light, twisted a knob on the sole piece of furniture in the room; a dresser, plain white and looking far too expensive for the shack._

_ The floor opened in front of the dresser to reveal a staircase, and the shadow skillfully slid into the small opening before quickly shutting the opening and continuing their journey down the dark staircase. Once reaching the bottom, the shadow followed an outline of light to a door with light seeping through the cracks and edges._

Knock, knock, tap-tap-tap, knock-tap.

_ The door opened slowly, and the shadow held up their hands as a figure appeared in front of them with a gun trained right in between its eyes. "Jenny," a voice said, slightly relieved as the gun was pulled away and the figure stepped back slightly, the darkness of the corridor doing little to disguise the red full-face mask covering the figure's head._

_ "Jason," the shadow said in return, the cloth of their mask twisting up slightly at the mouth to indicate a small smile._

_ The figure stepped back, allowing the shadow to enter into the tiny sanctuary. It was a fully stocked armory that would make the Elite Guard jealous, one that hadn't been seen by anyone not involved in the war._

_ As the door clanged shut again, the shadow slowly removed their cowl, careful to keep the tiny bat-like ears in place on the fabric. The figure also reached up, undoing the clasp at the back of his helmet and pulling the red hood off._

_ Jason Todd smirked at his young visitor, his mouth twisted in a barely suppressed smile. "Well, well, it certainly has been a long time since I saw you. What are you doing in Keystone City?" he asked, moving around the shadow to start fiddling with a few disassembled guns on the table in the middle of the room._

_ Jennifer 'Jenny' Grayson sniffed at her adopted uncle, her eyes trailing up and around herself to take in the number of guns on the walls. "I could ask you the same question. Last we heard, the Outlaws were hiding out in New York, not this dump," she said, unable to hide the slight snark that snuck into her voice._

_ Popping a piece of metal back into place in one gun, Jason shrugged nonchalantly. "A couple of our contacts ratted us out to the Elite Guard. I was able to shoot the bastards before we left, though. It was worth a few scrapes," he said, his voice clipped._

_ Jenny nodded, her eyes narrowing slightly at her uncle before she shrugged, seeming unconcerned._

_ "Did the Golden Boy send you? Or did he not have the guts to send you and you just came on your own?" Jason asked, his voice filled with twisted mirth as his eyebrows quirked in an odd expression as he turned to his niece, smirk defiantly in place._

_ Jenny forced a smile of her own onto her face, though it looked uncomfortable. "Dad has been rather busy lately, what with the new plans and all. I trust Arsenal told you what's been happening these past few months?" she asked, tilting her head to acknowledge the absent archer._

_ Jason snorted, turning back to his work as he waved a hand at his young relative dismissively. "That whole portal fiasco the Light has been hinting at? Come on, Jen, I know you and Goldie are too smart to believe in that shit! Time travel isn't possible; those jackasses are just trying to get under your skin!" he said simply._

_ Jenny did not look the least bit amused at her uncle's tone. "Really? Then why has the League been getting confirmed reports of positive zeta and chronotron radiation waves coming from the Citadel for the past three weeks?" she asked._

_ The Red Hood froze at that statement, shock, anger, anxiety and pain quickly appearing and disappearing off of his face in a rapid-fire manner as he spun around to face his niece, his collection of guns all but forgotten. "Positive? You're sure about this?" he asked, voice tight and controlled, although his face wasn't nearly as schooled, considering he was usually covering it completely and didn't need to worry about it._

_ Jenny quirked an eyebrow, crossing her arms over the faded black bat-symbol on her chest to give her uncle a quizzical look. "You really think I'd come here if we weren't? Dad has been going out of his mind for weeks, checking and rechecking all of the sensor equipment to make sure absolutely nothing was wrong with any of it to make sure we had a clear reading. We have a positive. It seems these 'Light' people knew exactly what they were doing, and now they have a fully-functioning time-portal. And from what we've gathered from our spies' intell, they're going to send the assassins back to before all of this shit happened; back when we had no idea what they were planning."_

_ Jason's face twisted even more, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Fuck," he hissed, the one word he never ever said around one of Grayson's kids, but the situation practically demanded it right now. This. Was. Not. Good._

_ Memories of those times hit him like a brick wall (or a crowbar, though he preferred neither). _Becoming Robin and investigating the mysterious organization called the 'Light' alongside Batman. Teaming up with Nightwing and their father figure to try and bring the criminals to justice. Discovering too late that they'd already set a trap, and they had hired the Joker to kidnap him, but then the clown went too far and ended up murdering him-

_ Jason's burning green eyes snapped back to his niece standing in front of him, his rage smoldering in his chest as he gazed at the teen. "What year?" he demanded, ignoring the reminiscent dull ache that always seemed to come to his arms and torso whenever he thought about _that night.

_ "2012, back when dad was still Robin," Jenny promptly answered, not bothering to joke about the situation._

_ "Double fuck," Jason hissed again, slamming one hand down onto the table, making the legs groan in protest and the metal on top rattle loudly, but the man ignored it carelessly._

_ "They plan on killing them before they even have a chance to fight against them. It's one hell of a strategy," Jenny stated calmly, but she bit her lip at her uncle's tense posture as he placed both hands on the tabletop, head bowed and eyes closed._

_ His eyes snapped open at her comment, and Jenny could clearly read the misery and anguish swimming in them. "They tortured me when I was sixteen. They ripped me apart, took my life away. They aren't afraid to do it again, and this time to a kid even younger than I was. They'd be willing to do it to Grayson, and back then he was only thirteen; even younger than you are!" Jason exclaimed, his tone laced with pain and anger._

_ Jenny flinched, the thought of her father being beaten to death as brutally as her uncle had been enough to make her want to scream. But she remained silent, watching the older man's every move. On any other occasion, Jenny may have found this comical; for all the shit Jason spouted about being a lone gunman, he really did care about his siblings in the 'Bat-family'._

_ "When will they begin sending the assassins back?" Jason asked as calmly as he could, noticing his niece's hesitation._

_ "In three days. They need to finish all the tests first," Jenny stated._

_ "Has your father made up any plans by now?" asked Jason, already moving around the room, snatching certain guns, ammunition, and supplies and stuffing them in an old, dirty gym bag._

_ Jenny smirked. "Why wouldn't he? Apparently, the Team will be heading into the portal before the bastards, before the time-stream can change because of them. After we get back, we'll have to guard the past League and their Team and ensure all of the assassins are rounded up and eliminated. You think you and your Outlaws can come along for the ride, just in case the League has to join us in the past?" she asked._

_ Jason raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry; was that a question?" he asked, shooting a dark grin at his niece, one which she returned._

_ "How soon can you round up our mutual friends Arsenal and Starfire?" asked Jenny._

_ "Fifteen minutes," Jason said simply._

_ Jenny nodded in approval. "Okay. Dad said to meet him and the others at the Citadel tomorrow. I need to go round up a few other friends before we head out, so I'll see you then," she said, turning to the exit._

_ "Is the little Demon coming with us?" Jason asked suddenly, stopping Jenny in her tracks._

_ A wide grin grew on her face. "Yes, Damian will be coming back with us," she said easily. And, despite his best efforts to muffle it, she heard her uncle's frustrated growl. Laughing and shaking her head, she opened the door and exited the hideaway to track down the rest of the League's allies._

**-YJ-**

** A/N: I know; _another _new fanfic? I'm sorry! I can't help my brain's craziness! Anyway, yeah; this fic will be a bit darker than my others, as I'm going for a more mature audience and such. I'm not sure if I got Jason's character right, since I've never wrote from his POV before, but I did my best. I hope you enjoy, and: Welcome to the Wasteland!  
P.S. **_Italics _**means the future; **normal text **means the present.  
P.P.S. I will update this again when I have at least ten reviews.  
~Persephone**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: It is my displeasure to inform you, my awesome fans, that my laptop got a virus that wiped its hard-drive. Everything - my music, my photos, my stories, _everything _- is now gone. I'm already working on retyping what I had of the stories I've been working on, but it'll take a _long _time to get everything back up to speed again. I would like to ask that you all stay very patient with me and please don't bug me about updating for a while.**

**Thanks. Yours truly,  
~Persephone**


End file.
